supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy
Jeffy is a secret character in Smash Plush Brawl, and the only playable SuperMarioLogan character. Appearance He wears a helmet, a yellow shirt with his name on it, jean shorts with a diaper over it and brown shoes. He has blue crossed eyes, a unibrow, a large nose with a pencil inside it, and a large mouth with buckteeth. Moveset Super Smash Plush Brawl Diaper Spank He spanks his diaper. On rare occasions, he will go "Uh!" Nerf Gun Similar to how Jeffy uses his Guns in Bowser Junior's Nerf War, Jeffy's Home Alone, and in Jeffy Plays Fortnite, Jeffy will shoot a Nerf bullet while locking onto a enemy. He may say some of these quotes "I'm going to get him with this guided missile." (''this is only for the Male characters) ''"I hate Green Beans!" "It slipped." Cat Piano When using the Down B move, Jeffy will play a meow noise with his cat piano, causing a shockwave. Origins Stage 1 Logan made a Film where there was this kid riding a Bike as he has it in his files. Stage 2 Upon Jeffy's first appearance he was originally going to have a Red Helmet but that was changed to blue his name was Originally going to be Doofy but that was changed to Jeffy to avoid Confusion with Doofy the Dragon. Trivia * He is considered the most controversal SML character in the series. **On December 12, 2017, a British news website reported an incident in which a British seven-year old kid tried to hang himself in an attempt to imitate Jeffy's actions in the video called Jeffy's Tantrum!. The mother discovered that her son was inspired by SuperMarioLogan, and forbade him from watching it. She insisted that the videos be banned, calling them "disgusting". Logan apologized about this incident, stating that the content in his videos are not to be imitated. As a result of this event, YouTube starting demonetizing and age restricting most of his videos, even the ones without inappropriate content. Enraged fans of the series criticized the mother for not monitoring her child's Internet activity, not properly teaching her son to not imitate content seen on the Internet, and pinning the blame on Logan. As of a result, YouTube began demonetizing and age restricting Logan's videos, even taking them down. In response to this controversy, Logan created the video Jeffy Plays Minecraft!, which parodies this incident. * Jeffy has alt costumes that resemble some SML videos, like his Pooperman costume from Jeffy's Mistake and his J-Fee costume from Jeffy the Rapper. * Jeffy appears in a challenge called Superhero Time, where Ed fights him. * Jeffy's least favorite food is green beans. Gallery Jeffy 9.PNG|Jeffy as he appears in Bowser Junior's Nerf War Jeffy 11.PNG|Jeffy as he Appears in Jeffy's Bad Word Jeffy 14.PNG|Jeffy as he appears in Jeffy's Parents Jeffy Plays Minecraft.PNG|Jeffy as he appears in Jeffy plays Minecraft What it wasn't me.PNG|Jeffy as he appears in Cody's Report Card Category:Males Category:Secret Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Characters also in The Jamie261 Evolution Category:The Loudcest Gang Members